1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to loading a system image. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method, system and computer program product for verifying that a system image is non-corrupt, and then forming a virtual device by adding a change to an interface used for a bootstrap code in the verified system image and an OS activated thereby to access a predetermined real device in order that the bootstrap code and the OS may be utilized.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, convenience of communication has improved due to progress in technology for networking, allowing various services to be provided through a network. As a result of this improvement, the need to transmit personal information on the network has increased, as the desire for security in a personal computer and the desire for secure infrastructure, including network protocols.
In order to meet these requirements, reliability of an operating system (OS), which is operable on a personal computer, is important. Additionally, spyware threatens security by monitoring keyboard input and frame buffers of displays.
Prior art methods for solving such problems include a method for using a platform in conformity with standards of the Trusted Computing Group (TCG) and Boot Integrity Services (BIS) in the Preboot Execution Environment (PXE) standard.
Incidentally, the TCG standard discloses a computer system in which, even if an OS combined with an application program or a user interface is not installed or writable magnetic media are not provided, an application program or user interface may be loaded from CD-ROM media or a network to be executed.
A platform in conformity with aforementioned TCG standard or providing BIS in accordance with the PXE standard, however, is difficult to install and support. In addition, the prior art provides no technique for securely booting the existing OS.
TCG is not intended to securely perform a system operation, and can only provide a mechanism for confirming security of a process and a module before the system operation. In addition, BIS according to the PXE standard defines only an authenticating process for a module downloaded through a network, but does not specify a process for securely performing OS operation.
What is needed is a system to provide a more secure computing environment.